Cabal
by aschatria
Summary: Haylen Becall enters CSI:NY again. But, when she returns things are quite different. She is older, more experienced and very, very shrewd.


_All events in this story are a result of my imagination. I don't use any reference in show what so ever and the attributes of the characters in show does not entirely match my fiction. _

_The main characters are entirely made based on the CSI:NY's characters.I don't own any of The characters but this story is mine._

_I will introduce a three new characters and I will mark them with (!) so you will know that there is no such a character in a show._

_Chief Primey is a Becall's FBI supervisor, he is Italian and has friends everywhere. There is also Dobble, lower in rank but obviously somebody up the scale and Becall hates him. There is also the last one, but I will save him for the next chapter._

* * *

The big office somewhere in the west side of the building, sun strikes sharply trough the curtains on its descent way down to the land.

I was sitting leaned forehead fronting the elderly man who was sitting in a tall chair, seriously smirking at me. Uncomfortable situation for anyone but not me, because I'm here on my holly path of fury and not to look on my supervisor's face. His only plan is to tame that fire down.

Since he came here, the new chief of the staff is messing in my business. He thinks that the department is his to run, and me with all my workers are here only temporarily. He is a real villain backed up by his two loyal friends.

All the time he is coming to me, to complain, but for in the reality he is charging on everybody. When I called him to answer for that, he was just laughing, saying he has no fear and he has the right to keep up department on his best judgment.

And then, on everybody's surprise he took all the materials I was asking for and locked them in a storage. We all worked so hard on that case. He had no right to put it away. We have, by his opinion, to start from a day one, because we stuck too hard. There is no paper where is precisely described who will lead that particular case, he imposed himself with no questions asked.

I complain in the management but they pointed me on a fact that he is a director's favorite and that they can't do anything about it. When I found out he is doing behind my back I forgot all the good manners I ever had.

I invest in my position so much and now he is trying to take it all from me. Untill now I made complains twice and twice score nothing. Director approved investigation but I have no idea where the papers went, because I didn't see any. Also, there was no action he claimed it is going to happen.

Today I was finally complaining to my supervisor in person. He, seeing me so annoyed and hurt, didn't want to doubt in my convictions. He was very sure that the part of this blame is his own. He didn't notice the little things, and now the little things are taking over, making that mess even grater.

He wished to put the things right, but he didn't have time to manage the situation. It is very hard for him to say that to me. Still, he had to.

And it is hard to defend anybody in this difficult time. From time to time we change directors, and the only, main concern to them is to assort more strong followers and politically influential, involved people. Chief Primay (!) didn't care much for the sides. He was always clearly fronted as undefined and individual. The top respected this; but now even he is in the serious doubt for the position.

- The last year, - I continue - me and the young colleague made a complain. We were so convinced that we won. That partial satisfaction seeing him taking a case of a less importance was sustained by the reputation of the Dobble, not mine.

- Yes, we all know how ugly that was for you, when your apply for the job of chief and then were refused , but now its all in the place. You have to know that department can't be divided. You have to be strong. Don't forget that this branch had a bigger deal of problems, including debts.

- I know that, I am not senile yet, but it seems that all weight of it falls on my back and the half of it I don't even know and I am not able to control.

- There is no other half. - he said, and he knew how translucent he is in that lie. - I see it completely different, lets leave aside doubts and grudges, lets finish this debate with a thought that you done the best of your self and let's think positive as far we can.

- I know you are not fond of the idea that this can appear on file, - I continued fast. - because we all know that the circle of a damnation is going to begin again.

He looked at me seriously, finding the other end of table has passed from benign state into intrepid one.

- The first! Chief of staff has to go, he is a little pest, - he finally decided to talk. - He is bullying for his boss and for his own benefit, what is wrong from any point of view, regardless of side. Or parties. I just don't know what term we had to put in front of the board to remove him. Illness, madness, it is all useless in this case.

- Good!- I answered.

- And the second! - he hesitated. - On the place of a department coordinator we will put an ascetic colleague from a ... Eastward. He is calm, just and has no political influence or ambition to become one. Then a Chief would be forced to give him inventory in a storage and prime above administrative part of department, because present coordinator is more than useless.

- Perfect, - I was more than satisfied. - But the two friends of chief have to go too. That evil creatures have to leave my House, did you hear me?

- By all means, we will take care of them. - He was calm and controled to the end.- And at the first glance it would be difficult for you to see two masters fight around work but I am assure you, the new coordinator is more than able to handle the situation. And by the share of the half, you will be able to reshape the lab. The most important thing is not to take eyes off the money. The last year we had our share of bad ripoff ; we don't need another incident.

And that was the main reason for the merge I'm not willing to accept. The only damaged person would be me. I reach the top and now I have to share it with that twerp!

Not an ideal situation and he will force it for sure. On his opinion I'm easily to compel downhill. Sure, but he never get in touch with me, and I promised I am going to make him sorry because of it.

- Wait a sec'! - I almost yelled - Then again I am out of this story, the two of them are going to lead a game: I don't see the point staying in a department, just put me away!

- Listen, - The old man saw his mistake in the judgement. - Take it easy, I thought about that myself, and you are completely right to reassure on two sides, although you are for now in a department you should think about wider picture. I have one friend in a field and he will protect your interest there. It would be the best thing if you can bind yourself with a contract there.

- Again, why should I stay inside the House, if I would spend more than half of my time in a field?

- If I were in your place I wouldn't even ask that. At the end you will spend more time out there, so the best thing is to make it official. I think that offer is fair but it pass my limits as your supervisor.

- It is very tempting, conditions, I mean, - I didn't have anything left to say - I could work more freely with nobody on my back. And considering your friends, a good will is appreciated.

- It would make me peaceful. - he said it kindly but cold I can see a compliant situation restored in our section.

- I am glad, and I hope this will not end only on words, and deception like always. I am not going to war in vain... and now, good night.

I wave at Primey leaving his office and strole down the wide hall in a room of orderly technician to prepare for a night shift to come. Passing by, I noticed a mess in a hallway and the list of the pending assignments in a prep room. All the way down the basement a skinny chance that was holding my patience was growing smaller and smaller.

* * *

I was here for a long time, and I was used on sights of a decay cases that nobody wants. I have learned to invest the best of my capabilities and torture my brain for nights to fight against human stupidity, to pierce **trough** it till nothing remains except void.

But then again from a far comes a pioneer of misdeed and fill the void again. I saw it thousand times, but only my newbies find that my insight useful.

Pile of documents and evidences are endless; sickish proofs, worn out DNA results. In advance a failure, still they demand a concern and a special care for those impossible missions.

Today I was describing things while they were happening, before I forget details and consume a misfortune inside of my brain and convince myself that it is smaller than in reality was.

The chief of staff is going to get a coordinator, and that is a one big plus for the management. They will put me for a fool and I have to crown him and then he will probably strike me down after a month, and show me around as an idiot. Thank you management!

Think. What will stop chief of staff to wish for a control above my own, at the end he is a hero and I am a hag in a uniform.

He is continuously trying to force others to nude my integrity. I should stop to have those thoughts. Overbearing, they involve more overindulgence than I wish for; I am plain, I say it to everybody. I don't feel that a target is put on my back but sometimes I just wonder: where he was aiming today?

I entered the room. I did not say a word but everybody started to wobble sideways like I was some massive planet and everybody were trying to hit a slingshot while trying to avoid my eyes.

For more than a 6 months we are in war and still we defend from a mighty enemy with victims that eat us, we think with guns, count with soldiers, feed with the limited information, we pray to win what we suppose to win without knowing the right worth and the price of the winning.

I am seeing that on their faces when they are acting in respect, because it is demanded from them. The quilt and the hate are blended all in the one.

In the room: a senior, a student and a technician aside sticking her nose out of the dark chamber - bats only says intro taped on the door. I allowed myself to take a seat, my kingdom; then I looked up the wall on the lighten radiography, glittering images of the human interiors; todays specialty, and something new that I should noticed, a tucked yellow piece of a paper. It had a short note: " With greetings, from Boss."

- Love you too, greasy bastard. - I whispered and start thinking what he has in mind for today.

I was thinking a whole night, and just about when my beloved team was in a way out, I stopped them calling a quick meeting; an army of rolled eyes and flopped down ears looked back at me but they did enter my room which was illuminated with a few tones darker lights contrasting all other rooms.

I was always fan of darker atmosphere and wishing so badly to take down a couple of the light bulbs on my previous job, but that was my past time, - or not.

I was thinking about the idea to bolt entire group for the common good, and take everything aside besides that crank case which drive us all crazy. Nobody of us has no super hero field talents. I suggested to my girl coworker, but she just sway her head.

- No, not in a billion years. Sorry it's too risky.- it was her answer to me.

- Than it is solved! If you want to do something right, do it yourself. - I stood up already thinking of a perfect disguise. – But, each one of you have to back me up. I believe in all of you, but if you suspect your nerves, I will not allow it, so please make your decision, and do it fast.- Nobody moved. - Than it is a deal! Great! We are going to brake this case and bring this thing finally to the justice.

I pick up a phone and made a meeting with somebody more than willing to help me, an old friend in fact. I last in the lab and I felt left. When I finally decided to leave, sun was just about to emerge. I knew I could make the arrangements for the taxi to take me faster than driving all the way to the island. But this secret mission of mine should keep that way.

I parked my car deep in a mall parking bay and strole upwards to the elevator sections, not fun to shop with killer plan on your thoughts. This one was without any tact and I would think twice myself should I ever mind to help someone asking that from me.

When I was entering the upper levels of a mall I saw Sinclair sitting in a coffee shop just where we agreed to meet, already awaiting for me, in his casually nervous tone looking around just from a plain habit. Obviously he didn't feel right around shopping charts and perfumes; I gazed for I forgot how complaining he was ages ago for our excessive use of scents. He didn't bother to stand up, seems that he was quite surprise with me (or choked down). I could never know because his face expression was, well, odd.

He finally stood up and greeted me.

- Good day, Miss Becall-


End file.
